To The Death
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Inuyasha comforts Sango as she struggles with a morality issue: killing a man. Friendship fic. One Shot.


Normally by now Inuyasha would've fallen into a light but peaceful sleep. This was not the case, however, because some of his camp mates were missing. He had gotten pretty good at hiding his concern for his human companions (save for the futuristic school girl). He often acted with indifference and referred to them as nuisances or distractions. This was actually far from the truth. He cared for them deeply and would do whatever it took to keep them safe. With a grunt Inuyasha looked around camp.

Kagome had fallen asleep hours ago. Shippo was snuggled safely under her arm, snoring lightly. Miroku was propped up against a tree and had fallen asleep as well, staff in his arms. It was the tajiya, Sango, who had yet to return._ 'Stubborn tajiya...'_ Inuyasha thought in annoyance. He remembered vividly the tiff she had had with the monk. He had groped her once again, but not before asking all of the village women to bear his children. The familiar stunt seemed to annoy Sango more than usual. She all but punched Miroku and stalked off to sulk all day. Around sundown she left in her slayer suit muttering about 'drinking sake around real men'.

Inuyasha's throat grumbled involuntarily. It wasn't that he ever thought Sango was incapable. She handled herself all the time. She faced demons regularly and with ease. He could just imagine the type to be hanging around a bar at night, knocking back sake. Soldiers. Rude, gruff, and certainly not to take a woman of any kind seriously. Inuyasha was a little disturbed that Sango seemed so upset that she'd rather hang around them than Miroku. He cast another look to the sleeping monk. He too had been disturbed by Sango absence but Inuyasha had insisted he slept. He was far better at staying away anyways.

Arms crossed, eyes closed Inuyasha was imagine just how he would tongue lash the drunk tajiya._ 'This is irresponsible, inconsiderate- it gets on my nerves.'_ He actually smelled her before he heard her. She was covered in blood. Not her _own_. Inuyasha started, ears swiveling in alarm. From what he was able to detect it was a human man's blood. And it was enough to deduce whoever owned it wasn't alive. He had discussed the morals of killing with the slayer and the monk on a few occasions. Both had say they would could demons when necessary and without hesitation but never man. It would bring bad karma. It was just how it was. Inuyasha's mind was racing as he leaned forward, waiting for Sango to come into view.

As his nose detected, she was covered in the blood of another. Her hair was messy and almost tugged out of her ribbon, her slayer suit almost undone. Tears streaked down her face mixed with blood as she hunched over and wretched. Alarmed, Inuyasha moved forward quickly in the dark. He was before her in an instant, making no sudden moves. "Sango." He watched fear melt into brown eyes as she realized Inuyasha had noticed her. "I-Inuyasha?" He realized as he got closer her own blood was mixed with the foreign. Scratches and scuffs marked her face as she looked to the hanyou. "Sango-" he whispered again, amber eyes boring seriously into her's. "_What happened_?"

Sango looked away, shame maring her features. She searched desperately for words under Inuyasha's confused stare. "I-I did it... I-" Her throat closed, causing her to silence. Inuyasha winced as she sobbed quietly. After a moment he tried again. "You killed him." The silence hung between them, deafening. After what felt like an hour, Sango nodded dumbly. Inuyasha grimaced. "So, what'd he do to deserve it." Sango chuckled bitterly at that. She met Inuyasha's gold eyes with a forlorn look. "I'm not sure what's worse... That I actually killed him or I had to resort to it." Inuyasha said nothing as Sango wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"He... He forced himself on me. He kept coming on to me in the bar and I declined, but when I left..." Sango spit a little blood and frowned. "He followed me. Tried to ambush me I think, grabbed on and wouldn't let go. He kept,_ touching_ me. I-" Sango's fists were clenched tight. "Sango he didn't-" "No." Inuyasha blinked, sniffing in secret. He couldn't detect any scents which would lead him to believe Sango had actually been raped. He swallowed in relief as she continued. "I pushed him off of me three times. He kept- He kept coming. I panicked. He had me pinned and straddled... I warned him. If he didn't leave I would use any force necessary..." Inuyasha was quiet for a long while. "I slit his throat, Inuyasha. I murdered him. I'm a monster." Inuyasha's face wrinkled at that. "Don't say that."

He scooted closer and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. "He was trying to violate you! Don't feel bad for defending yourself, Sango." Inuyasha swallowed before whispering, "I'd want Kagome to do the same thing, If I wasn't.." He didn't finish the grim sentence. Sango blinked, more tears coming to her eyes. "He was drunk, Inuyasha. He could've been a good man! And I-" "Drunk actions are sober desires. There's no honor in a man who would violate you. And no need to cry over him." Sango looked to the ground, her brow furrowed.

"When I killed those bandits..." He began slowly, his eyes looking past her. Sango faced the hanyou in surprise. "They were bad people but... They'd given up. They surrendered. They couldn't even defend themselves... And I-" Inuyasha's fist was tight, his knuckles white. "I killed them. In cold blood. I didn't even know who I was. I was a monster then, Sango. You weren't a monster, you were brave." Sango blinked after a long moment before launching herself at the hanyou in a tight embrace. He froze initially before cautiously wrapping his arms around the sobbing girl. She broke apart from him with an unsure smile. "Inuyasha, thank you." He flashed a cocky grin. "Don't mention it."

He looked around them. Luckily, everyone else was still asleep. "Try to get some rest, I'm sure you're exhausted. Don't worry about tomorrow, we can take it easy." Sango flashed him a look of gratitude before she began getting ready for bed. Maybe she was lucky it was Inuyasha who had been awake.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone packed up camp and traveled on as usual. Miroku eyed Sango quizzically but decided it might be best not to bother her when he'd made her so upset only a night before. Kagome, as intuitive as always, could sense something was odd amongst the group. Sango seemed a little more sullen than usual. Inuyasha seemed more pensive than usual, casting concerned glances Sango's way and Miroku was uncharacteristically quiet. She made the decision not to comment on anything until she noticed Sango had a few bandaids on her cheek. Concerned, she made her way to her friend's side. "Sango-chan!" She chirped worriedly. "What happened to your cheek?" Soon Shippo was ducking from under her hair and examined the tajiya as well.<p>

Sango blushed a little, turning away with a small smile. "Oh, nothing! I ran into a demon last night. It's alright!" Something in Sango's voice had Kagome convinced otherwise but she didn't want to push Sango any further. Miroku was frowning now from the back of the group. He had upset her and caused her to leave and on top of that she'd been injured. Guilt swirling around in his stomach, he started forward to apologize to Sango and make sure she was alright. He was stopped by Inuyasha's arm in his way. "Inuyasha?"

He sent the monk a warning look. "Listen-" he started in a husky whisper. "Sango had a rough night, so she doesn't need any of your antics." Miroku frowned at this, casting another look to the demon slayer. "What do you mean '_rough night'_?" Inuyasha pursed his lips and remained silent. "Inuyasha..." He shook his head, prompting the monk to move closer. "Inuyasha, if you know something that is wrong with Sango I'd expect you to tell me." Miroku's voice was surprisingly serious. Still, Inuyasha crossed his arms and shook his head. "It ain't for me to tell! I'm sure if you treated Sango like a person,_ she'd_ tell_ you_." Miroku glared at the hanyou. "Whatever do you..." Inuyasha's look halted his sentence. "Well, fine. Is she at least alright?" Inuyasha shrugged. "She's alright." Kagome watched the two boys whisper back and forth, a generally rare sight.

Then Miroku approached her with a charismatic smile. "May I, lady Kagome?" He motioned toward her walking spot near Sango. With haste, Kagome shuffled towards the back and gave the two some privacy. _'Don't screw it up, bouzo.'_ Miroku walked in silence by Sango for a while, neither speaking. Tentatively, he moved his arm around Sango's shoulders. She tensed automatically. "Miroku, I'm not really in the mood for-" "I mean you no harm, Sango. I only wanted to apologize for yesterday and make sure you were alright. I hope those scratches don't hurt you too much and you might tell me how you got them." Sango looked to Miroku, who was smiling warmly but clearly concerned. With a tired smile she moved a little closer to him. "Maybe... When we take a break. I'll tell you all about it."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, secretly listening to the pair. "Say Kagome!" He called out loudly. "You're tired? Ya wanna rest?" Kagome looked quizzically at the half demon, confused by his behavior. ""N-Nani? I'm not-" Inuyasha lightly elbowed her arm and let her know he was on to something. With a nod, Kagome shook her head in agreement. "Oh, yeah! I'm so tired Inuyasha, let's stop!' With a grin, Inuyasha plopped on the ground. "We're stopping here!" He called to Miroku and Sango. Kagome took a seat beside Inuyasha and thought for a moment. "Inuyasha, did you set that up?" He scoffed, laying down in the grass. "Someone had to. Sango had a rough time last night and I had to remind Miroku not to be an idiot." Kagome eyed him for a moment before smiling. She laid next to him, her hand reaching for his ear. She rubbed it delicately. "Oh, Inuyasha. Good boy!" He scowled but did not stop her. "Keh!"


End file.
